In Search of The Makluan Rings: Book 2
by escape2neverland
Summary: Tony, Pepper, Rhodey and Gene (in disguise) goes on an adventure to find the final rings in order to save Tony's father. But will they fall into the hands of betrayal again? Will Gene win over Pepper? Book 2 of my Armor vs. Ring series. *Newly Polished and Edited*
1. The Final Battle

***Emerges from Portal* Greetings, fellow readers! I am back, AND I HAVE FOUND THE LAST MAKLUAN RING! MUAHAHA, NOW GENE WILL NEVER FIND IT! **

***sits in computer chair and admires ring* Well, you guys are just AWESOME! Gave me inspiration to write a SEQUEL TO PEPPER'S NOT SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" YAY! *cricket* Okay... so, here we go:**

**BTW, I've decided to switch things up a bit *SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON 2*: **

**1. The secret lab is now the new lab from season 2**

**2. Tony, Rhodey and Gene are 17 except Pepper... yet.**

**3. YOU GUYS CAN GIVE ME IDEAS TO ADD OR SUGGESTIONS~~! **

**I do not own IM:AA, except this ri- *disappears and hear Gene's evil laughter* - ng.**

***In Tony's Lab***

Tony was adding new gadgets to his new armor on his computer while Rhodey did his History homework.

"Man, this stuff is boring! Who need's to know who invented a lightbulb?" Rhodey sighed, dropping his science textbook on the floor.

"Uh, the teacher does." Tony answered blankly, still on his computer.

Just then, Pepper came, with a big grin on her face. Rhodey noticed and watch closely on what's about to happen. Tony looked to see who it was, but quickly faced back at the computer, blushing. Rhodey fake coughed to remove the awkwardness in the room.

"So... Pepper... what are you so happy about?" Pepper just giggled. "Oh, nothing... just someone left these _flowers_ in my locker..."

Rhodey shot a surprised look, then glanced at Tony slowly, who was still facing the computer, then back at Pepper, who was giggling like a crazy fangirl.

"I see... and did it say _who_ it was from?"

Rhodey noticed Tony nervously coughing, tapping the computer rapidly. Pepper just smiled. "It's a secret, Rhodes." No one could see, but Tony was smiling to himself, still not daring to turn around. Rhodey just shifted and looked out the door, hearing a bell. "I guess the pizza guy is here," he said heading out the door.

Pepper made herself comfortable as always and sat down in the chair she uses to help Iron Man navigate. She laughed. "Tony, this thing is so cool! You can see the whole world from this screen!"

Pepper looked closely at the screen.

"Um, Tony?"

Tony stopped and saw an alert on his computer as well. "Whiplash." he snarled. In a quick pace, he suited up and flew over to where Whiplash was: destroying Times Square. Pepper could see from the screen that Tony already arrived, shooting laser beam blasters at Whiplash. But Whiplash was too strong. He grabbed Tony by his left leg and threw him towards a building, shattering the glass. "I'm new and improved, Iron Man. This time... you can't defeat me."

Pepper, panicking, ran outside and went straight to Times Square. She passed by Rhodey. He wondered why she was running. He walked back into the armory and saw the gruesome fight between Iron Man and Whiplash. He zoomed towards the navigation panel and called out for Tony.

"Tony! Are you okay?" As Tony tried to respond, Whiplash got hold of him again, strangling Tony by the neck. Tony screamed, firing his arc reactor's beam at Whiplash, blasting him to the opposite building. "Ugh, never been better, Rhodes."

Rhodey sighed, activating the War Machine armor. "Listen man, we got more trouble... Pepper's on her way there-"

Tony froze, giving Whiplash a good time to fight back. "What- ARGH!" Tony grunted, being strangled and tossed down the road.

Everyone was watching as Iron Man tried to defeat Whiplash before their eyes, cheering Iron Man on.

Pepper came just in time to see Tony pinned down by Whiplash.

"Game's over, Iron Man."

Pepper, grabbing a broken piece of glass and threw it at Whiplash, distracting him from Iron Man. "Ugh, who did that?" he turned around, seeing Pepper snarling at him. Whiplash chuckled. "So we meet again, Miss Potts." he tried to grab Pepper, but War Machine got hold of her and flew her to the top of a building. Pepper grunted in frustration.

"Rhodey! I totally got that covered!" she yelled at War Machine. Rhodey opened his mask to show Pepper his frowning face. "You would've gotten yourself _killed_, Pepper! Now stay here while I go and help Tony," he said and took off. As Pepper watched the battle below her, she saw War Machine and Iron Man use both their arc reactor's beams and shot Whiplash, one behind him and one in front of him. At last Whiplash has been defeated, leaving a piece of electric wire in the floor with fading electricity. Iron Man and War Machine were praised by the people around them, saying how thankful and heroic they are. Iron Man and War Machine greeted them back, flying up to the building where Pepper was waiting. As they flew up, Tony suggested to Rhodey that he should head back first. Rhodey, sounding tired, agreed and flew off.

Tony reached the top of the building, to see Pepper leaning against the exit door, smriking at Tony's arrival. "Good job, Iron Man... you made your city proud." She walked towards him, smiling. Iron Man coughed nervously, "Thanks. It's always nice to help people and keep them happy." Pepper stopped right in front of him. "Oh, and by the way..." Pepper pressed the button that opens Tony's helmet, leaned in and kissed him. Tony, shocked at first, smiled and kissed her as well. Pepper pulled back and smiled. "Thanks for the flowers, Iron Man." she said. Tony, having a goofy grin on his face, picked up Pepper and flew back to the armory.

* * *

><p><strong>You shall R&amp;R, fellow readers.<strong>


	2. The Final Seat

**I would _love _to thank all my reviewers: SilverRose2301, 2dRabbu, shahinaa50 (What's up, man? Missed your reviews! :D ), Childofthedawn90, and The Mulberry (BIG FAN OF YOU, BTW!), and to everyone who Story Alerted this fanfic... thank you all! :D**

**Disclaimer: *hesitates* ... I don't own.. IM:AA... **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>*History Class*<span>_**

As the students settled down, Mr. Myer began to write in big letters _Indonesia _on the chalkboard. "Students! It is my pleasure to grant this trip upon this history class with the help from Mr. Anthony Stark and Mr. Samuel McGillan. This class will leave on a bus in 10 minutes. Our trip shouldn't take more than 5 days, and 4 nights. Our accommodations will be in the hands of Mr. Stark for letting us use his private Stark jet, and Samuel McGillan, who helped Stark arrange this trip."

The class looked at each other excitedly, Most of the class was especially excited for Tony's private turned to see Pepper smiling at him, giving him a thumbs up. Tony blushed a bit, but noticed Pepper quickly glanced away and looked at 'Sam', who gave his glasses a small push up and grinned back. Tony grunted and turned back around.

As the students made their way into the bus, Sam let Pepper go in first, smirking at Tony once she got in. Tony clenched his fists but climbed up the bus after Pepper, slightly nudging Sam. Sam stumbled back a little, catching up with Tony. "Remember why we're going on this trip, Stark." he mumbled at Tony, sitting down at the very back of the bus. Tony glared back. He found Rhodey and Pepper and sat beside them.

Once they arrived at the Stark landing port, they got their bags and headed out. Tony could hear everyone in the class gasping in amazement, pointing at the design of the aircraft. "Tony, this is gonna be _SO MUCH FUN- _I mean, come on, who _doesn't _want to go on a private jet to Indonesia for a class trip? Tony, why didn't you think of this before for science!" Pepper took in a deep breath and gasped. "We could've went to PARIS!"

Tony rolled his eyes playfully. "You know, Pepper... I've got a hectic schedule sometimes, remember?" he winked. Pepper giggled and smiled. The students got to pick their seats. Tony sat in a window seat with Pepper beside him, aweing in amazement. Tony looked at her and smiled. 'Sam' caught sight of it, and before Rhodey could sit beside them, Sam asked if he could sit beside Pepper. Rhodey furrowed is brows curiously and asked why. "No reason, just wanted to get to know them better. Don't worry, _Rhodes_, I'll get to know you too while we're in Indonesia!" he said, folding his arms. Rhodey hesitated, but agreed. Instead he took the seat in front of Tony.

As Rhodey placed his bag beneath his seat, he slowly contemplates his short conversation with Sam.

_'Don't worry, Rhodes, I'll get to know you too while we're in Indonesia!'_

"No one called me Rhodes like that except _Gene_..." he said to himself. But after he realized how silly it sounds, he shook his head and gazed out the window.

Behind him, Tony noticed Rhodey was not sitting besides Pepper. To his alarm, Sam was placing his bag besides Pepper's. Tony looked at Sam nervously, "Uh, Sam? What are you doing here?" Sam looked at Pepper then at Tony. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be here? If you're not comfortable, I could just move..." he began to stand up, but Pepper stopped him. "No Sam! You can sit here, right Tony?" she looked at Tony with the cute, puppy dog look she always did when she wanted something. Tony ran his hands through his hair, nodding at Pepper. Pepper squealed with delight and looked back at Sam, who was grinning back. "So what do you wanna talk about Sam? Are you excited about this trip as much as I am? Oh, Tony can you leave the window open when we take off? What's the menu here?..."

Rhodey chuckled as he heard the heated 'discussion', opening a magazine. "This is gonna be a _long_ flight."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please! Want some suggestions and comments~! :D Once again, thank you everyone who's reading this!<strong>


	3. The Final Chance

**I LOVE PEPPERONY PIZZA_. S_eriously, it's awesome. **

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I left you hanging.. *sees skeleton in the corner* .. yep- ANYWAYS, I just wanted to apologize, I AM TRYING MY HARDEST TO PUT SO MUCH EFFORT IN MY STORIES, BUT..**

**THE HOMEWORK. THE DREADFUL EXAMS. _THE MATH FORMULASSSSS!_**

**So, yes. I am here again, so .. enjoy! ^.^"**

* * *

><p>"So then I said, WHAT, and she was like OH MY GOSH!" Sam laughed along as Pepper chatted something about her friend's encounter in the New York Zoo. Tony grumbled as he played Tetris on his pod, listening to the conversation. Sam stood up and stretched. Excusing himself, he walked down the aisle to the bathroom. Tony sighed a sign of relief and turned to Pepper, who was yawning and blinking her eyes, sleepily.<p>

_No Pepper, don't fall asleep now!_, Tony groaned to himself. He wanted to chat with Pepper the same way she did with Sam, but seeing her too sleepy, he decided not to disturb her and returned to his game. Pepper noticed Tony's sad expression on his face.

"Tony," Pepper tapped him on the shoulder, surprising Tony at first. "Are you okay?"

Tony let out a sarcastic laugh, running his left hand through his hair. "Never been better, Pep." He turned to face Pepper, hoping to see her laughing along, but instead looking serious.

"Tony, don't try and fool with that laugh, I know something's up. Is it the trip? Did you actually _want_ the class to use your private jet? Do you feel uncomfortable? Here, let me adjust you pillow-" Pepper got up and reached for the pillow across Tony, placing it behind him. Just as she adjusted the pillow, the jet went into turnbulence and Pepper landed on Tony."Oh, I'm so, so sorry Tony! I didn't mean to-" Pepper stopped talking when she looked up to gaze at Tony's blue eyes. Tony gazed into Pepper's eyes the same way. They then slowly leaned in, and...

"Sorry to interrupt your fun fest, but Pepper, Rhodey wants to talk to you," Sam interrupted, his hands crossed at his chest. Pepper abruptly got up and zoomed to Rhodey, who was waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Sam snapped his fingers in front of absent minded Tony, who turned to face him. Sam shape-shifted back to Gene, who didn't look very happy.

"Stark, do you remember what this mission is for?" Gene asked Tony. Tony, remembering, looked down in defeat and nodded. "That's right, Stark. You are here to give me those rings _in order to get your father back_!" Gene hissed. Tony grumbled, picking up his pod and starts playing another game. Gene smirked, transforming back into Sam.

"You did _what?_" Rhodey hoarsely said, trying to hold in his laughter. "Ugh, I tried to place the pillow behind him then' UGH YOU ARE _SO_ NOT HELPING, RHODEY!" Pepper yelled, but quieted down after a couple of people turned around saying _shhh._ Rhodey calmed down, then remembered why he called Pepper before she made her long rant. Rhodey looked around, making sure no one else was listening.

"Pepper, I have an uneasy feeling about Sam," Rhodey began, grabbing Pepper's full attention. "He called me Rhodes."

Pepper raised her eyebrow. "So? You have a new nickname! Good for y-"

"It's not a new nickname, Pepper!" Rhodey hissed, his eyes wide. "It's the same nickname that _Gene_ calls me!" Pepper laughed, wiping off a pretend tear in her eye. "You are a good jokester Rhodey,but if it's true, _why does he look nothing like Gene?_" Rhodey began to open his mouth, but closed it, unsure of what to say.

"See? You can't even defend your answer."

"What if he can shape-shift?" Rhodey defended.

"Yeah right."

"What if it's a robot and Gene is controlling it?"

"I would tell."

"Well believe me or not, I know 'Sam' isn't a good guy, Pepper!"

"How would you know? You barely even talk to him!"

"But Pepper-"

"Listen Rhodey!" Pepper exclaimed. "You are just like Tony, always telling me what to look out for, who I can and cannot hang out with, but guess what? I know what I'm doing! So just leave Sam alone because he is a good guy!" Pepper stomped back to her seat. Rhodey sighed as he walked back to his own seat.

~Hours Later~

Tony mumbles as he turns his head, sleeping.

_"Gene! Stop it!" Tony yells as he fires another laser beam at The Mandarin, who has Tony's dad inside one cage and Pepper and Rhodey in the other, floating over a massive thousand foot, flaming Volcano. _

_"Armor's shield decreasing: 7%" Iron Man's computer said as Tony gets hit by one of Gene's powers from the Makluan Rings. It shoots a blue beam that decreases Tony's armor power as Tony tries to fire back._

_"I'm not dumb, Iron Man. I knew you would disobey me. Now, THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT!" _

_The Mandarin fires a second ring, making Iron Man's armor melt. Tony yells in helpless pain. He hears Pepper and Rhodey calling out his name. He sees his dad, crying at the sight he sees. "And now... you're finished, Tony Stark." Gene says as he removes his helmet._

Tony suddenly wakes up, looking around to see him in his airplane seat and the Captain announcing they'll be landing in Indonesia in 15 minutes. He notices something was on his shoulder. He turns to his left to see Pepper, sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Tony manages to smile, but still troubled by his dream. Pepper suddenly wakes up, hitting both her head and Tony's head together. "Ouch.." they both rub their heads and laugh. Pepper notices that Sam isn't in his seat.

"Hey, Tony," Pepper asked.

"Yeah, Pep?" Tony answered, looking back at her with his cocky smile, still rubbing his head.

"Where's Sam?"

Tony began to sulk, but says he doesn't know. Pepper decides to get up and look for him. As Pepper leaves, he heard Rhodey chuckling in the seat in front of him. Tony evilly smirks and kicks Rhodey seat, laughing as he hears Rhodey grumbling on losing a page in a magazine. Tony begins to look out the window, and sees a big, dark green island ahead of them. Looking closer, he sees the island filled with tropical trees that's surrounded with an endless, vast ocean.

"I hope this trip's worth it," Tony sighed, hearing Pepper and Sam laugh at the front of the aisle.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thanks for waiting! Hope you're ready to read more! R&amp;R If you do! :D<strong>


	4. The Final Stop

_Attention passengers: We are now arriving in Indonesia. Please fasten your seatbelts, sit back, and WHOEVER STOLE ALL COMPLIMENTARY SANDWICHES, PLEASE RETURN THEM OR SEE AN ATTENDANT AT THE BACK OF THE PLANE._

_Thank you!_

Everyone turned to Happy, who sheepishly smiled as bread crumbs fell from his mouth. Rhodey yawned as he woke up from his nap. He tries to stand up to stretch, only to be blocked by Tony, who was sleeping on his shoulder. Rhodey shrugged him off, accidentally too hard, letting Tony fall to the floor.

"Ow! What was that for, Rhodey?" Tony groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "My shoulder's aching because of your big, fat head" Rhodey replied, exercising his shoulder.

"Well, at least my big, fat head has a big, fat brain." Tony said triumphantly, as he stood up. Rhodey rolled his eyes. Over on the seats behind them, Tony and Rhodey saw Pepper sleeping on Sam's shoulder, with Sam's head sleeping on Pepper's, sharing a blanket. Tony growled, then smirked. He walked towards the two, yanking the blanket off them and lifting up the window cover.

"Rise and shine, guys! Today's gonna be a great day!" Tony cheered, seeing the sleepy and tired expressions on their faces.

The class arrived at Indonesia half an hour later. As they rode their bus going to their historical project, they got amazed at the sights the saw, from lush forests to wild animals, especially Pepper.

"Tony! Did you see that monkey? Oh, Rhodey look, a Flying Squirrel! Oh my goodness, IT'S A KOMODO DRAGON!" Pepper squealed as she stuck her face on the window. Tony chuckled.

"If you look closely, Pep, you can see an orangutan hanging from that tree over there! Did you know in the Malay language, 'orangutan' means 'person of the forest?" Tony pointed out proudly. Pepper wowed in amazement, then gave Tony a weird look.

"Since when did _you_ know so much about wildlife?"

Tony widely opened his eyes, and stuttered. "Um-uh- y-you know... I study... stuff."

Pepper still gave Tony the weird look. Tony defended himself. "Hey, I know I'm a tech-guy with a cold, metal heart, but I still like animals... And besides, my mom told me facts about animals when I was little."

Tony paused and smiled. "She told me how big humpback whales and elephants were, how cheetahs can outrun most of my dad's super-fast tech, and how penguins might one day fly!"

Pepper smiled warmly as she gazed at Tony's childish presence, but was cut short when Tony sighed. "I-I know it sounds stupid, but-"

"Tony, it's not stupid- heck, you're _never_ stupid, even though you've been betrayed by your best friend, made some mistakes in the armor, though Mrs. C was a guy-" Pepper paused to see Tony glaring at her.

"Hehe... what I meant to say, was, you're special, Tony. You're not like anyone I've ever met before. You think your just a person with a cold, metal heart, but you have emotions too. You get happy when you've defeated a super villain, get upset when things don't go your way, but in the end... you never give up. You keep trying. And that's what I like about you, Tony."

Tony faced Pepper and looked into her eyes. He smiled.

"Pepper, did you see that orangutan back there? Boy, was it huge!" Sam said from behind, standing up to face Pepper. Tony growled.

"We have arrived, class!" Mr. Myer announced as the bus halted to a stop. Everyone got off the bus and to their amazement, unfolded their eyes to the Mystic Temple.

"Mystic Temple. Built in 918 B.C.E. Made for worshiping the temple Gods." Rhodey said aloud to the class.

"Great job, James! I'm giving you an extra mark!" Mr. Myer exclaimed as he jotted down his clipboard. Tony rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Alright, Mr. Know-It-All, that's enough. Let's let our _tour guides_ teach and lead us into the temple, unless _you_ would like to do the honors..."

Rhodey gave a smug look at Tony. "As a matter of fact, I would_ love_ to! After all, I _did_ study the _whole week_ so I can pass this subject, isn't that right, Pepper?"

Pepper shooked her head. "No, you were playing Dawn of the Zombies this whole week, plus you went to this party-"

Rhodey covered Pepper's mouth from spitting out more details. "Haha.. that's enough, Pepper" The tour guides' cleared their throats. "Are we ready to begin our journey into the Mystic Temple?" they asked, the class also waiting anxiously to go inside. Rhodey and Pepper agreed as they followed the class. Pepper stopped and turned to Tony and Sam not following the group.

"Aren't you guys coming?" she asked. "Later." they both said in unison.

"We have to get something from the bus." they both said in unison again, glaring at each other. Pepper nodded and joined the rest of the class, leaving the two staring at her until she disappears into the temple from their sight.

Sam shape-shifted back to Gene as Tony fumed. "Have to get something from the bus? Can't you be more original, Gene?"

Gene smirked. "You said it yourself too, Stark." Tony pointed out his finger to fight back, but quickly changed the subject. "I've got the map. According to it, the temple entrance to the ring is...", Tony scanned the temple, then pointed at a hidden passageway behind some trees.

"There."

Gene evilly grinned as both he and Tony walked towards the passageway. It got darker once they got deeper into the temple. "Stark, did you bring a flashlight?" Gene asked harshly.

"No, I thought you were getting it... since you wanted to get something from the bus." Tony said with a smirk. Gene made his rings glow to use as a flashlight and punched Tony in the face. "Enough with your foolish sarcastic manner! Once I get my hand on those rings, I'll get my hands on you and-" Gene was interrupted by a low, growing sound coming from deeper in the temple. Tony rubbed his cheek and fumed at Gene. "I'M ONLY DOING THIS FOR MY FATHER, GENE. If you dare double-cross me I'LL-"

"Shut up, Stark. I hear something." Tony stopped and began to hear the low, growling sound as well, gradually getting louder. "What does it say on the map?" Gene snapped. Tony unfolded the map as Gene placed light on it. "In order to get the rings, it says we have to pass..."

A piecing growl shook the temple, letting Gene and Tony fall to the ground.

"Ugh... another test?" Tony groaned.

* * *

><p>"...And over here you can see the ancient scriptures written here on the walls.", the tour guides said to the class. The class jotted down notes and awed in amazement. Rhodey was really interested in the tour as well, but he noticed Pepper seemed worried. "What's wrong, Pepper? Aren't you enjoying yourself?"<p>

Pepper shook her head. "Tony and Sam said they'd join us after they got something from the bus... but they're not. Where are they, Rhodey?" Rhodey shrugged.

"Maybe they're still searching the bus. Don't worry, Pep. There are arrows and maps here. They'll find their way-"

Just then, the temple began shaking, rocks falling into pieces. Everyone heard a low growl echoing from deep inside the temple.

"Rhodey! What's happening?" Pepper yelled, over the growling noise.

"I-it must be an animal- a HUGE one!" Rhodey yelled back. They both suddenly gasped.

"TONY!"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R? Yes, I'm still alive... but after watching IM:AA season 2, I thought that my story wouldn't work as well... but I tried a few tricks, and VOILA~ <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed~ Please subcribe and review to keep this story (and me) going! :)**


	5. The Final Monster

Mr. Myer and the tourist guides immediately told everyone to evacuate the temple.

"It must an earthquake!" Mr. Myer exclaimed. As the group reached the outside of the temple, Rhodey and Pepper ran to the bus. They gasped. "Tony's not here!" Rhodey exclaimed.

"And so is Sam!" Pepper screeched. Just then, a low booming roar came from inside the temple. Everyone but Rhodey and Pepper boarded the bus. The quickly ran back into the temple without anyone noticing.

"Man, Tony didn't bring us here for a stupid field trip," Rhodey yelled, panting from running.

"He brought us here to kill us all!"

The two stopped as they reached the darkest end of the temple. The rumbling stopped. "I have a feeling this has to do with finding the Makluan Rings," Pepper said with a concern look. Rhodey looked surprised.

"How could you tell?"

The rumbling and low echoing came again, this time it was getting louder.

"Gee Rhodey, I guess it was a lucky guess?" Pepper yelled, and they both began to carefully follow the monstrous sound.

* * *

><p>"Stark, what are you doing?" Gene yelled in aggravation.<p>

"I'm trying to get sound wave frequencies to see where the sound is coming from," Tony replied in his armor.

"Well we are wasting time! Why don't we just follow one path and stick to it? And shouldn't we try to _avoid_ this creature?"

Tony scoffed. "You do realize if we don't find this monster, we can't get the ring, right? As I said before, it's a test."

_Scan complete. Results are 400 feet to the right._

Tony lifted up his mask and turned to Gene.

"It's this way."

* * *

><p>"Rhodey, the sound stopped."<p>

"Ugh, Pepper I can't see anything! Didn't you bring a flashlight?"

Pepper laughed sheepishly. "Oh, I left it in the bus." Rhodey groaned, then he stopped in place. He pointed at the two separate passageways; one leading to the left, and one to the right. Pepper gasped. "Let's take the one of the right!" she suggested, but Rhodey shook his head. "Pep, I think Tony went to the left."

This time Pepper shook her head.

"Nuh-uh, Tony took the right."

"No, left."

"Right."

"Left"

"Right"

"Left"

"Left!"

"Right!"

Pepper smiled. "See Rhodey! I knew you would agree with me!" Pepper giggled, running through the right passageway. Rhodey grunted in frustration and followed Pepper.

"Rhodey," Pepper asked a few minutes later. "What if _Sam_ is with Tony?" Rhodey chuckled, but began to contemplate about the question too.

"If so, what would Sam be doing with Tony in an old, ancient cave?" Pepper shrugged.

"It's strange, but we'll find out when we see them." she sighed. "I hope they're both safe."

* * *

><p>Gene stopped. "Stark, did you hear that?"<p>

Tony turned to face Gene. "What?"

Gene looked back. "It sounded like Pepper." Tony eyes widened and began to turn back, but Gene raised his hand to him.

"No, w-we can't turn back now. Keep moving." Tony moved Gene's hand out of the way and continued to turn back. Gene grunted. "Stark if you take more step I'll-"

"You'll what?" a familiar voice responded. Tony and Gene both turned around to see Rhodey, hands crossed with an angered expression. Pepper soon caught up. "Rhodey, you left me in the dark while I was tying my shoes! You don't just-" Pepper choked. There they all were: Rhodey facing Tony, Tony facing Pepper, Pepper facing Gene, and Gene facing Pepper. They all stood in silence, until Pepper flamed up and reached for Gene's collar.

"What are you doing here? Why did you come back? Why are you with Tony?" she gasped, then held his collar tighter. "_What did you do to Sam_?" Gene gulped. This time Tony broke the silence. "Pep, I know what it looks like, but-"

"And you!" Pepper let go of Gene, who fell hard to the ground, and began to poke Tony's reactor. "What are you doing with the person who betrayed us all? Is this why you brought us all here, to help you get those stupid rings, or did you just bring us here as pets while you and Gene go waltzing around in new adventures showing off your friendship?" Pepper stopped and looked Tony in the eyes. They were hurt and shocked, but Pepper ignored it.

"You lied to us. You lied to the school, you lied to Happy, you lied to Rhodey," Pepper's eyes began to tear up. "And you lied to me! How could you do this, Tony?" Tony opened his mouth, but couldn't find the words to say. Gene looked up and saw the pain in Pepper's eyes. He turned his eyes to see Tony, who looked as if he was about to cry too. Gene forcefully turned back and motioned Tony to follow him, but just then, the booming sound and thunderous shaking filled the temple. Rocks began to roll down the walls and the floor began to form cracks. Gene stood up alarmed and raced towards the new passageway. He looked back and motioned everyone to follow him. Tony looked back at Rhodey and Pepper, who were too shocked to do anything.

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!_" Gene yelled. Rhodey ran towards Gene and Tony too, but Tony stopped to still see Pepper standing there. He took Pepper's hand. Pepper tried to free herself. "I would rather die here than follow you and _Gene_." she scowled. Tony grabbed her hands. "Listen to me Pepper. This temple is about to crumble into a million pieces and chances are we will all die if we don't get out of here, so just please listen and follow Gene!"

"No!" Pepper yelled, and she heads the opposite direction. "Pepper no-" Just then, a ginormous rock began thundering down, heading for Pepper. Tony tries to fire his laser beam, but it wouldn't budge. He grunted and tried again, but it still wouldn't fire. Tony saw the rock come closer to Pepper. He began to run.

"Pepper!" he yelled, tears forming in his eyes. Pepper turned around.

_BOOM._

All of a sudden, emerging from the cracked wall was a 50 feet, gigantic, fiery-orange hairy creature with dark black, red-stained eyes. It screeched as it ran towards the rock and smashed it before it could hit Pepper.

"Is that a giant... _ORANGUTAN?_" Rhodey exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes... you all hate me. I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner (if there are still some of my true story followers out there :D ?) but I'm glad I did today! So I hoped you like this chapter and keep on subscribing to this story! :) <strong>

**Yeah, IM:AA is finished, but that doesn't mean imagination finishes too! 3 **

**Love you guys! Remember to R&R! :D**


End file.
